1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle height adjusting device for a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a vehicle height adjusting device for a motorcycle, there is a vehicle height adjusting device for a vehicle employing a hydraulic attenuator as described in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. H8-22680. The vehicle height adjusting device is a vehicle height two-stage adjusting device for reducing vehicle height during a stop and increasing the vehicle height during traveling. The vehicle height adjusting device can extend the hydraulic attenuator making use of an extension and compression action of the hydraulic attenuator to increase the vehicle height and arbitrarily change the vehicle height to a low position.
Specifically, a control valve is operated by an electromagnetic actuator actuated by manual operation or automatic operation making use of ejected oil by a pumping action due to stretching vibration of the hydraulic attenuator. The position of the control valve is selected to be a position for increasing the vehicle height and a position for reducing the vehicle height, whereby the vehicle height is arbitrarily switched to predetermined height or predetermined lowness.
Patent Literature Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. H8-22680